


Meap Ubner the Witch

by Moonrose95



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Freeform World, Gen, Original Character(s), non-canon elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose95/pseuds/Moonrose95
Summary: A fan-fiction in the works about a High Witch who has a dream to create a safe haven for witches who are sane. This story contains elements of completely non-canon and freeform ideas about the world of Soul Eater, and does NOT follow the guidelines of the world of Soul Eater. If you are a hardcore fan of Soul Eater, and do not enjoy alternate realities where the rules are different, this is NOT the fan-fiction for you.In this story, Asura has already been defeated, and the world is once again at peace. Marie and Stein have discovered they are going to have a child together, the Grand Witch is a wise witch who wants what is best, and the DWMA does not know too much about the nature of magic despite hundreds of years of fighting witches.This is an alternate universe from the manga and anime, but contains many elements that come from those two sources.





	Meap Ubner the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> *READ PLEASE*
> 
> Do NOT read this if you are a hardcore fan of the world of Soul Eater, or you dislike changes in the world of Soul Eater. This fan-fiction does NOT strictly follow any guidelines that have already been set in Soul Eater, and completely goes off of what I originally thought up for the nature of magic and the hierarchy of witches.
> 
> I take requests for OC inserts, since this is a complete alternate universe, and almost anything can happen. I don't have my outline completed, so I have plenty of room for more ideas.
> 
> Please feel free to leave CONSTRUCTIVE comments. I want to develop the story more before I continue writing, since I want to add more canon elements. However, I won't change the story in a way that will make my OC more insignificant than I'm aiming for her to become. But I'm also open to humbling her down a bit.

The blazing heat of Death Valley pressed against my skin, an uncomfortable yet reassuring feeling. I had never been able to experience such heat before. Witch City was cloaked in cloud cover and darkness, to keep its presence unknown. This meant that my days spent there were cold and wet, with little chance of seeing a ray of light from the sun.  
I hovered in the air just outside of Death City, surveying the walls for any patrolling Meisters. Although I wanted to think the best of them, I was sure they would destroy me on sight in my current state. Before I could interact with the Meisters, and the humans in fact, I had to disguise my true nature as a witch. That meant repressing my soul even more than I was now – to appear to have a human soul. That also meant changing out of my clothing. As tradition requires, each witch has only one set of clothing. If I was to blend in, I could not wear my witch-like and extravagant outfit.  
Satisfied at the lack of Meisters, I disguised my soul and silently descended into the city, through the perimeter of Death’s soul. Hopefully he was too preoccupied to notice the fact that my soul was in the air, which was a large possibility considering his infinite amount of daily duties. I only knew so much about Death from the multiple witches that had successfully infiltrated the city to spy on the DWMA and Death. Such information was now readily available to witches due to their efforts. I suspected that even most of the DWMA Meisters and Weapons knew nothing of what Death did for his daily tasks.  
I landed in a dark alleyway, quite a ways from the bustling street I had aimed for. I thought about using magic to change, but then realized that Death would probably notice that. One would have thought it to be an advantage, but I had abnormally powerful magic. Even among power-hungry witches, there is an underlying knowledge of how much magic one can handle. I had to keep my own levels of magic in mind when performing spells, so that I did not use too much and end up consumed by my own magic. One day I would be able to freely use magic, but for now I was in a situation opposite of most witches.  
I made my way through the network of alleys, trying to see if perhaps any stores were connected directly to the darkened walls. If a human were using a back entrance, I could use the shadows to my advantage and plead for proper clothing. I wasn’t fond of tricking anyone, but I also wasn’t able to put my trust in just any human I had just met – especially in this city.  
A door opened somewhere around the corner, and I quickly hid behind the wall to peek around at which store it was.  
The scent of freshly-baked donuts and brewed coffee filled my nose, and I involuntarily relaxed. Coffee was one of my weaknesses – I had to have a cup every day or I would feel my insanity levels rise. It was one of my favorite things in the world.  
A male human with white hair came out of the door. His eyes were blood red, and he had sharp teeth. His appearance made me wonder if he really was human at all.  
He nonchalantly carried a large garbage bag out to the dumpster, and threw it in as if it weighed nothing at all. He then shoved his hands into the pockets of his yellow and black jacket.  
“Hey. You.”  
His voice startled me, and I felt my heartbeat quicken as I realized that he had sensed my presence. I was partially frozen in slight fear, worried that I had unluckily encountered a powerful Meister.  
“Don’t be scared.” He turned towards me, and smiled though he couldn’t see where I was. “My name is Soul Eater. I’m a student at the DWMA. A Weapon. You can come out.”  
I couldn’t reveal myself! This young teenager was a part of the DWMA, and would certainly recognize my outfit as a witch’s. I had to try and persuade him I needed help without giving away my identity.  
“I…I can’t come out…” I said meekly.  
Soul frowned. “Hm? What do you mean?”  
“You see…I’m new here…and I’m afraid I don’t have anything proper to wear. I would much rather your first impressions of me be as a regular person, and not…a beggar…”  
Soul’s eyes widened as he appeared to buy my story. “Oh, gee!” He then returned to smiling. “Hey, don’t worry – I actually know exactly what you’re feeling.”  
“You do?” I asked, incredulous.  
He grinned widely. “Yeah! Before I moved here, I totally had super uncool clothes! I was too embarrassed to even leave my room.”  
I could feel a sweatdrop fall down my head. I really didn’t mean it in that way, but as long as I was able to get clothing without being discovered…  
“Wait here! There’s a clothing store across the street. I’ll get you some clothes and you can pay me back later. How does that sound?”  
“O-oh! That sounds amazing! Thank you!” I could feel my heart fill with gratitude at the kindness of this young man. But I snapped out of it as I realized that he would never do such a thing for a witch. I had to not only convince others I was human, but also not forget I was a witch in the process.  
Soul left, and then returned a while later with some folded clothes in hand. He set them down on the top of the dumpster.  
“Alright. I have no idea what size you are, but I will be back in ten minutes just in case nothing fits.” He then turned around and disappeared back into the shop.  
I hesitated a moment, then stepped out of the shadows. After verifying that his soul was not lingering, nor any soul for that matter, I went ahead and changed into the clothes he had brought for me.  
Admittedly, they were a little big and masculine, but I wasn’t going to be picky at this point. I folded up my witch clothing and then realized that I had nowhere to put them. I hadn’t brought a bag with me, nor did I own one large enough to stuff the clothes inside anyway.  
I decided to put my dress on top, and squeeze my hat down as much as possible. The end result was a large black mass of clothing that looked almost like a large tent that I had decided to fold up.  
Soul knocked on the door, then came outside a few moments after I had finished folding my old clothes. He walked outside with a searching gaze.  
“Hey, are you do-“ He froze up as soon as he saw me. His eyes looked me up and down briefly.  
I was starting to worry that he really did know I was a witch, when he gave me a large, goofy grin.  
“Hey, you never told me you were a babe…” He smoothly slid to my side and wrapped an arm around my waist. “You want a tour of the city? I know this place inside and out.”  
Even though he was trying fairly hard, I had to stop him. It appeared that he had been affected by my natural witch charm, which made human males instantly weaker towards us. It was supposed to be a defensive tactic, but most witches abused it for attention and entertainment. The favorite pastime of such a witch was to make a man fall madly in love with them, then completely break their hearts.  
“Soul, was it?” I asked, slightly uncomfortable at the thought of such a young man being interested in me. “I believe you weren’t meaning to, but…I’m actually 25.”  
Soul immediately backed away, shocked. “Wait, what?! But you look so much younger!” He then drooped his shoulders and sulked. “Aw, man…why are the good ones always out of reach?”  
“Don’t worry – I’m sure there are plenty of girls out there that would love to meet you.”  
Soul blushed a little and scratched the back of his head. “Yeah…maybe…” He then returned to his normal composure, apparently over the embarrassment. “Did you still want a tour? You probably don’t know this city well enough to navigate it if you are a foreigner.”  
“Yes, that would be great!” I agreed happily.  
He grinned. “Cool!” He paused for a moment. “Hey, how about you meet my friends first? That way, they can help you out too!”  
“That sounds lovely.” I said with a warm smile. “Where are they?”

Soul and I stood outside of the DWMA’s front door.  
I couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by the enormity of the school, and the close proximity of Death and other countless powerful Meisters.  
His friends had gathered there, at his request. Apparently, the students of the DWMA were more than hospitable towards foreigners.  
The young man with light blue, spiky hair quickly approached me and started to bombard me with questions excitedly.  
“So where are you from? What are you doing in Death City? Are you having fun? Do you want a tour of the lower section of the Skull District? Do yo-“  
His partner, a young woman with long black hair, pulled him away hurriedly. “Now, Black Star, we need to give her space. I’m sure this is all overwhelming.”  
“We’re sorry about that.” A young girl with blond hair came forward, and Soul stood by her side. “My name is Maka. I’m a Meister here at the DWMA. Welcome to Death City.”  
I smiled reassuringly. “It’s no problem. Thank you for the warm welcome – I’m glad that the students here are so friendly! I was actually a little worried that you would be too busy with fighting Kishins and Witches to help anyone out. Especially me, a random stranger.”  
“Of course!” Maka smiled brightly. “It’s our pleasure to be a part of Death City, instead of just being students. Plus, it gives us a break from all of the fighting. Makes it seem normal for a while, you know?”  
I started to wonder about what kind of lives these Meisters had. They were students and teachers, but also reapers of the night. They drove back insanity from the city. But at what cost? All I had ever heard about were the witches brought down by Meisters and their Weapons, but I never really sought out information on what happened to the Meisters that went after witches. There was a possibility that the witches that survived had only done so at the cost of the Meister and their Weapon’s lives.  
Despite the gradual realization of the hardships on these young shoulders, I continued to be positive as the friendly students began to collaborate on who would bring me around the city. I didn’t want to ruin the mood.  
“What is going on here?” A familiar voice approached us, and I instantly turned to verify that it really was him. The man who was a five-star Meister, and arguably one of the greatest Meisters of all time.  
Franken Stein.  
He gave me a serious glance, then seemed to stop and appraise my soul. I made sure not to move it in the slightest, even though I was sure he would be able to see through my Soul Protect. He was an incredibly gifted Meister, and his appraisal of souls and their wavelengths was second to none.  
His face grew dark for a moment, but he smiled instantly afterwards.  
“So, are you a tourist?” He looked at the group of students. “I’m glad that you guys want to help her out, but I hope you don’t forget the summer homework I gave you.”  
“Of course not, Professor.” Maka smiled. “We will finish the homework, and whoever finishes first gets to take her on a tour of the city.”  
“Tour of the city?” He glanced at me, his expression turning dark again for a moment.  
From how he was acting, I was sure that he knew I was a witch. If so, then why was he hiding that knowledge from the students? Did he think it would be more appropriate if I acted out first before he apprehended me? And if that was the case, then what would happen if I didn’t do anything bad at all? Would he ignore me? Would Lord Death not care? Did my actions speak louder than my race, even though almost no witches were good?  
“Professor, we can handle it.” Maka said confidently. “I have a good feeling about this.”  
Stein seemed to be surprised by Maka’s words, but he immediately became nonchalant again.  
“Alright. Just don’t push yourselves too hard.”  
And with that, he left.  
Maka approached me. “He may seem like a mean guy, but he really does care about us. Don’t be so tense.”  
I realized that I had been fairly tense during the whole time he was here. I relaxed immediately.  
“Heh.” Soul looked out into the city, and we all followed his gaze.  
The sun was setting, and deep purples and reds were thrown across the sky, painting the city a dark orange. The wind was more intense up on the DWMA platform than down below, so it gave me the impression that I was standing on a mountain.  
I noticed Maka staring at me with a small smile on her face, and I blushed.  
“Wh-what?”  
“I bet you really wanted to come here, right?” She asked, grinning.  
I blushed more, and the rest of the students smiled.  
“Yeah…I really wanted to see this place.”

 

___


End file.
